Russian Roulette
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Songfic zu Rihannas "Russian Roulette"


Katsuya Jonouchi stand auf dem Dach seiner High School, umrandet von seinen ehemaligen 'Freunden'. Die Gang, von der er sich vor einiger Zeit erfolgreich trennen konnte, hatte es geschafft ihn zu finden und in die Mangel zu nehmen. Ihre Waffe? Nun ja, sie hatten überall Beziehungen, dummerweise auch in der Nähe seiner Schwester. Und auch seine Freunde wurden von ihnen nicht aus den Augen gelassen.  
Dann gab es noch eine Person, die ihm so viel bedeutete, dass er sich manchmal fragte, wie viel Liebe ein Mensch ertragen konnte. Und genau diese Person ließen sie unaufhörlich beschatten, suchten nach ihren Schwachpunkten und versuchten sich durch diese Person an Katsuya zu rächen. Das Problem war nur, dass diese Person viel Macht und Einfluss besaß und es dadurch erschwerte an sie ran zu kommen. Das verwunderte den Blonden jedoch nicht, es wunderte ihn eher, wie diese Idioten an solche Informationen kommen konnten, wenn er es noch keiner Menschenseele erzählte hatte, nicht einmal Shizuka oder Yugi wussten etwas.

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

Doch leider hatte er keine Zeit sich weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, denn das kühle Metall in seiner Hand machte ihm gerade mehr Sorgen.

„Na, was ist, Blondie? Hast du Angst?"

Katsuya wusste nicht, warum er darauf reagieren sollte, immerhin konnte er sagen was er wollte, die Typen würden alles so auslegen, wie es ihnen passte.

„Du hast keine andere Wahl, also brauchst du auch nicht zu zögern. Es weiß keiner, dass wir hier sind und was wir hier tun. Er weiß es auch nicht und er wird bestimmt nicht kommen, um dich zu retten. Hab ich Recht 'Köter'?"

Das machte den Blonden nur noch wütender. Nicht genug, dass sie drohten, seiner Schwester etwas an zu tun, sie brachten auch noch den Brünetten ins Spiel.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das allein durchstehen muss, also musst du mir das nicht erklären!"  
„Na dann, leg los! Oder brauchst du Starthilfe?"

Das war so dreißt, aber auch so treffend, dass Katsuya seinen Blick abwandte.

„Hach, Alter, jetzt stell dich nicht so an... OK, machen wir es auf die klassische Art, wie du es am schnellsten hinter dich bringst. Atme tief ein, beruhige dich und denke nur an eins: Du spielst um dein Leben! Dann nimmst du die Waffe und zählst bis drei!"

Katsuya wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab, also wozu nachdenken? Außerdem ist es bei den letzten beiden Typen gut gegangen, warum sollte es ausgerechnet bei ihm schief gehen? Er war das Glückskind, das hatte sich schon bei Duell Monsters bewiesen. Trotzdem wurden seine Hände noch etwas feuchter.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Dabei war das Prinzip ziemlich simpel und ihm durchaus bekannt: Die Waffe wurde geladen und dann hat jeder reihum abgedrückt – zumindest ganz grob gefasst.  
Trotzdem hörte sein Herz nicht auf zu hämmern und er hatte das Gefühl, jeder könne es sehen, denn es fühlte sich an, als ob sein Brustkorb zu klein sei. Er hatte Angst, keine Frage, immerhin ging es um sein Leben. Aber er konnte und durfte nicht kneifen. Er musste es tun und er musste überleben!

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
__Sometimes it helps  
And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost_

Letztendlich legte er die Waffe langsam an seine Schläfe.

„Oh, endlich traust du dich mal!"  
„Halt die Fresse! Hab ich denn eine Wahl?!"  
„Nein, sonst würdest du nicht hier stehen. Dir haben wir zu verdanken, dass alle auf uns herab blicken, weil wir unser Mitglied an einen kleinen Duellanten verloren haben!"  
„Zu Recht, denn über Idioten wie euch kann man nur lachen."  
„Wenn du nicht auch noch verprügelt werden willst, haltest du jetzt besser deine Klappe! Los, fange an!"

Nervös schickte der Blonde noch schnell ein Gebet gen Himmel, als ihm etwas einfiel. Diese Trottel taten das Ganze nicht zum ersten Mal! Dafür waren sie viel zu gelassen. Das konnte aber nur heißen, dass sie gut waren, sehr gut, denn sie hatten noch nie verloren.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Immer lauter hämmerte sein Herz in der Brust, als seine Hand sich entschlossen um die Waffe legte. Und immer wieder musste er sich einreden, dass er keine Angst hatte, es brauchte keine Angst zu haben, er war ein Glückskind.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to pick up the value of my life_

Als er seine Augen schloss, musste er fast laut loslachen. So meinte man es also, wenn man sagte, das gesamte Leben fliegt an einem vorbei. Denn plötzlich sah er Shizuka und sich als Kinder, wie sie fröhlich miteinander spielten. Dann sah er noch die Trennung seiner Eltern, sein Leben am Abgrund, aber auch seine Errungenschaften seit dem Königreich der Duellanten. Dies brachte ihm zum Lächeln.

„Sorry Leute, dass ich mich nicht von euch verabschieden konnte...", flüsterte er leise.

_And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Fest entschlossen, endlich ab zu drücken, machte er nun die Augen auf und blitzte seine Peiniger böse an.

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle!", grinste er teuflisch.


End file.
